User blog:Mcdamon23/epic rap battles of april fools - Mentos vs Squid sisters
Hello everyone and welcome to the next april fools battle of the day. In this battle it's Inkopolis most famous celebrities Callie and Mary against mentos the freshmaker to see who is the most fresh out of them. Originally I was going to do Barney the Dinosaur vs the Jurrasic park T-rex, but scrapped it, since I found this idea much more funny. I hope you enjoy. battle Epic rap battles of April Fools Callie and Marie VS Mentooooooosssss Begin Mentos: .... (suddenly a sad Pepsi man walks by and eats a Mentos) Pepsi man: There's nothing like a Mentos or a Pepsi to make the savior of Pepsi feel great again. Where are the squids or kids who want my Pepsi and want to be my best friend? Maybe we could even go to your bed and together drink my tasty Pepsi. listening to my theme song, which is much better than Bohemian rhapsody. There's enough of my Pepsi for everyone whose thirsty. Just drink some of my Pepsi so I'll earn some money. Don't buy splatoon, but buy my Pepsi filled game instead. And now I'll be like my commercial appearances. 100% Dead. (Pepsiman trows up Pepsi and dies of Pepsi loss) Callie and marie: It's time for us to charger up and roller down the candy bar. show him why you shouldn't mess with Inkopolis super sta-. cap'n Cuttlefish: Agent 1 & 2 it's not the time to spit lines. There's a lot of action that needs to be done. While you two were busy, the DJ in the bowl has been gone. Can you at least have flow in your lines gramps, now that you appear in the rap. And can't agent 3 do it instead. He's/she's known to beat him and save little zaps . There's no time for flow right now and agent 3 is still crying about his/her splatfest loss. I do have one question though. Why are you battling a mentos? It's more like we're forced to by some obsessed ace attorney fan . Get your splattershot Callie. It's time to make an end to that octarian. Mentos: .... (the fresh prince walks by, whose sad that uncle Phil died and eats a mentos ) Fresh prince of Bell air: Now, this is a story all about how both these squids lives flipped-turned upside down And I'd like to take a minute, so Just sit right there I'll tell you'll bout the lives of the squids from inkopolis square In south inkopolis born and raised spent telling the news to squids most of their days singin' out dancin' swingin' nothing to cool being celebrities to squids who're to cool for school. When DJ Octavio came and was up to no good Startin stealin the zapfish from their neighborhood. the squid sister's weren't there and cuttlefish was scared And said 'it's to find some random squid from inkopolis square' (the fresh prince drops the mic and goes to the playground to play some B-ball) Callie and marie: Wait a minute. This battle is still going on? Marie Just ignore it and go find that damn octari- DJ Octavio: Watch how this DJ is turning into the best MC in a splatter of seconds. The title card's just the start. Now it's time to test my vocal weapons. I'll Remix da candy bars face totally up. Turning him mint blue. causing a bigger mess than when Pepsi man was eating you. Lock your company workers up like da Zapfish. Octolings on tower control. I don't need a machine when mah powerful raps breaks any fish bowl. I'm not squidding around. I'm octo-swinging to victory. Putting out any fresh fools life in absolute misery. sudden beat - this WHERE DA HELL DOES THAT AWFUL BEAT COME FROM. IT IS FUCKING DESTROYING MAH BEAUTIFUL FLOW. WHOSE STUPID IDEA WAS IT TO HAVE A BEAT RIGHT NOW? NOW I'LL NEVER GONNA WIN IN DA POLLS. I'LL DUBSTOMP DAH USER FOR SUCKING WITH BEATS. WELL THERE'S GOES MY FUCKING ATTEMPT OF BEING THE BEST FUCKING M- (as DJ Octavio was going to finish he gets shot down) Nailed it. Why? What even? You decide, I suppose. Epic rap battles of (something happens to the logo) april fools poll who won? Mentos Pepsi man Callie and Marie Fresh prince of Bell Air DJ Octavio R.I.P. Pepsi man - Pepsi won't ever be the same again. :'( One Pepsi drink = one Prayer Category:Blog posts